Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a position detection method and a sensing device using the same, in particular, to a method for enhancing detection speed and a sensing device using the same.
Related Art
In the history of touch screen technology, the advancement of single point touch sensing to multi-point touch sensing and touch point tracking have always been the focuses of technological breakthroughs.
In recent periods, most of the touch screens for multi-point touch sensing and tracking of multiple touch points utilize capacitive touch sensing system. This type of system relies on self-capacitance and/or mutual capacitance sensing methods to determine if the touch screen has being touched by the user. During the sensing period, when the controller of the sensing system has detected a change in capacitance for a particular location, the location is deemed to have been touched by the user. Therefore, when the sensing system is in operation, in addition to detecting the capacitance of each coordinate position, it will also compare the detected values with a non-contact capacitance value. If any of the differences after comparison is greater than a predetermined threshold value, that particular coordinate position is determined to have been touched by the user.